Closure
by Elaxandrius
Summary: Slowly, each of the nine figures walked forward to both headstones, placing a single long-stemmed, white rose down.


**A.N.:** Oh my! A sequel?! From me? And it's complete?! _*looks up to check if the sky is falling* _(Not edited)

**

* * *

**

_My dearest children,_

_First and foremost, understand and remember that I loved each and every one of you. Maybe not with my entire heart as a parent ought to, but how can one be expected to love with a whole heart if half is already missing?_

_My three wonderful boys. You've all done me proud. Though each one of you bears a different surname, do not doubt that you are family. You were named after great families, so be proud of it. I've no doubt you've done your namesakes proud. Remember, hold your heads up high._

_As I sit here, penning this, I find myself wondering if I've done right by you all. I find myself thinking if there was something I could've done differently. I tried raising you as I believed my beloved Harry would have liked to: would no prejudice against anyone._

_It's been so long since his death and I can still feel the ache within my heart as if it was yesterday. Twenty some odd years is a long time, is it not? Yes, I believe it so. Twenty-four years ago today, my freedom, as well as everyone's, was given. However, twenty-four years ago today, my life was also forfeit. I gained freedom, and in turn, lost my most beloved husband. To me, the price for that freedom was, and still is, too high._

_He was my greatest gift and my biggest regret. For nearly a decade he was an integral part of my life: five years as enemies, two years as comrades, and three years as one. It was like magic the first time we kissed. The fireworks lighting up the night sky as we celebrated our graduation from the school many of us called home for seven years of our lives. We sat next to each other the entire time. I remember looking at him, watching as the light from the fireworks made his skin seems out of this world. Then he turned and our eyes met. The only thing that ran through my head was how his emerald eyes sparkled in a way it hasn't since his first year. And then, I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and captured his lips. And oh how soft they were._

_When there was no response from him other than the stiffening of his muscles, I feared that I had crossed the line and may have possibly lost his friendship. After all, being his friend was better than being his nothing at all. But as I was pulling back, he responded. And I was gone. I had fallen… and fallen hard._

_He became my entire world from then on… well, no… that wouldn't be the truth, right? I mean, he's been my world since I was eleven, even if I wouldn't admit it. In one way or another, my life was entwined with his from the very beginning. For a year, we dated. Then on his birthday, I proposed. He accepted and we were bonded at Hogwarts a month later. For two years, I lived in wedded bliss with him. Well, almost two years._

_A week before the ultimate defeat of Voldemort, he had seen me. Of course, I hadn't known. But he had caught me at the exact moment I fell victim to temptation. And because of that one moment of weakness on my part, I ended up losing him on a permanent basis._

_You see, for a month, temptation had dangled itself in my face. And for a month, I resisted. Then one day, temptation caught me unprepared, off-guard, and my resolve shattered. I had forsaken my vows to my beloved and was caught in the act. I had given up love for the taste of lust._

_Harry caught me with Seamus Finnigan._

_Stupid, I know. But it was a slip-up… a very big mistake. I hadn't meant to. Ha! Doesn't that sound so cliché? Isn't that what every person who was caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar pleads? That they didn't mean to?_

_My dearest children, let me tell you something; a bit of an advice, if you will. No temptation is worth it if you have someone who you love and loves you at home. The price for the forbidden fruit is too high. You end up losing yourself and regretting it for the rest of your life. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Each one of you has found the other half of your soul. That's enough… more than enough. Don't let it slip away, for you'll always feel empty and incomplete once you do. Heed my warning. I've been there… and I've got the scars to prove it._

_The three of you are one of my few greatest accomplishments in life. To watch as you all grow into the men you are to day brings to me such great joy that words cannot express. You've all met and exceeded any and all expectations I've had of you._

_You were my saving graces during a time where I'd have had no qualms about taking my own life if it meant that I could be with my Harry again. Of course, Hermione, Ronald, Remus and Severus had spent endless amount of time monitoring me during the months following Harry's burial. After a year or so, they gradually lessened the supervising time to less than 24/7. They no longer slept over at my house… __our__ house… when I slept. No, it was only during the daylight time, the period that I was awake. Silly people, thinking that I didn't realize they had me on suicide watch._

_As much as I love you three, I've waited twenty-four years for this one day. Twenty-four long years until I could finally be with my beloved once more. I cannot wait until I meet up with him again and I know he's waiting for me wherever he is. I've so much to tell him and to apologize for._

_When I'm gone, mourn me and then more on. Live your life as you were meant to. Life's too short… Harry's taught me that. Keep smiles and laughter alive in your hearts and in your homes. Love and be loved. There's nothing more rewarding than love. We'll always be watching over you and your families. And we'll meet up again once more, years and years and years into the future, when your time comes. But until then, live._

_I've tied up all my loose ends prior to penning this letter. All my affairs have been set and completed so none of you will have to worry about any unfinished businesses. They're all finished. As someone had once told me, 'death is but the next great adventure.' Well, my darlings, I'm on to my newest adventure!_

_Forever loving you,_

_Draco Malfoy-Potter_Three still figures stood apart from the rest of the gathered crowd as rain fell lightly amongst them, watching with unwavering gazes as the concealed body was lowered into its final resting place. Unmoving and unblinking, each gathered a handful of dirt before sprinkling it gently upon the elegant coffin. Even afterwards, as each leaving guest came forward to offer their condolences, the three figures remained silent and emotionless.

* * *

After a few moments had passed, only a small group of people were left. A group of people consisting of those who had known the deceased on a more personal level; agroup of people who have been there from the start. Each young male startled as gentle hands were settled upon their shoulders, offering as much comfort as can be given.

The nine pair of eyes followed the lone figure walking towards the first headstone. Their gazes were upon her as she knelt and placed one long-stemmed, white rose upon the freshly covered grave. A few quietly whispered words later, she rose to stand in front of another headstone, this one older and placed directly beside the new one. She knelt gracefully on the ground, placed the rose, and began tracing the engraved letters.

"After twenty-four years, they're finally together once more. He's lived in regret for so long about what he did. He had once told me that his freedom had come at a price he was unwilling to pay, but was forced to anyhow. He said that with _his_ death, his freedom meant nothing. It was just another imprisonment; this one of his own making.

He was right, though. The fact that our freedom had come at the death of an extraordinary soul; it's too costly. Today people remember what he had done and what he was. We, the ones who knew him, who saw behind the scenes, remember _who_ he was: a great friend and a beautiful person who managed to find love, who was willing to sacrifice everything to save others. But people believed he had died for them, sacrificed himself for their sakes. That's a lie. He died for _him. _For _us_. For those he loved. Never knowing that we died with him that day. Or at least a part of us did.

Watch over each other, guys. Be happy and in love for eternity." A kiss placed upon fingertips was gently transferred onto the stone as she stood up.

Slowly, each of the nine figures walked forward to both headstones, placing a single long-stemmed, white rose down.

"Take care, father."

"We'll miss you, father."

"We love you both. Very much. Good-bye, father. Good-bye, dad."

As one, the three brothers lowered the roses and bowed low at the waist. And with one last backward glance, Alexandrius Evan Black, Gabriel Edwin Potter, and Lucien Kenneth Malfoy walked out of the cemetery.

* * *

**A.N.:**Well, what'd ya think? Kinda shocked my friend, Fluffy, when she found out who I had Draco cheating on Harry with... : )


End file.
